Siapa Pacarmu?
by L-mouss
Summary: Rupanya, teman-temannya bertaruh tentang kebenaran pengakuannya. Dia benar-benar penasaran kenapa dia berteman dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Sekuel dari Friends With Benefits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any profit from this story, :D it's just for fun guys.

Warning: Boys Love hardcore, Multi Chapter, Out of Character, Alternate Universe, Sequel. KakaNaru anak-anakku.

Note: Halo, dan selamat datang (kembali untuk pembaca lama) di dunia KakaNaru-ku, :') bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Ah senangnya bisa kembali. Terakhir datang kemari tahun lalu ya ... iya kelamaan. Meanwhile saya sibuk di Archive of Our Own, mempublikasikan fanfiksi fandom barat sampai udah 12 cerita di sana, hahaha. Kalau suka fandom barat cek aja di sana, pennamenya sama (promosi terselubung). Dan dari awal saya pergi sampai balik lagi, pair KakaNaru gak berkembang-kembang ya? Sedih. :'( gimana ini kalian? :'(

By the by, ini adalah sebuah kisah yang sebenarnya aku tulis lanjut dari tahun lalu, :o terus sampai setengahnya kubiarin karena waktu itu dibaca terus-menerus dan langsung gak sreg aja, dan idenya ngilang. Ini dibuat multichapter sebab, aku malas ngepublish sekalinya langsung banyak, hahaha (denial padahal baru jadi setengah doang). Ini instalment ke dua dari series Friends With Benefits dan ada tiga cerita (mungkin lebih) jadi ... nantikan aku akan meramaikan pair ini lagi, hohoho, sudah tjukup cintah untuk fandom barat—sementara waktu sih, hahaha.

Oke, nanti saya kebanyakan ngomong ya, (kalau kalian sadar, saya ganti ke aku di paragraf atas ... jangan tanya nape, emang kalau nulis suka gak sadar). Enjoy, :')

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Siapa Pacarmu?

A Sequel of Friends With Benefits

Chapter 1 of -

* * *

"Jadi Naruto," kata Sakura menatap dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dan jika dilihat lagi, 'sesuatu' itu merupakan hal yang diinginkan semua temannya.

Kafe kampusnya tidak terlalu ramai siang ini―hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk bermain laptop atau makan siang. Di meja yang dihuni Naruto, delapan pasang mata memandangnya dengan penasaran. Bahkan Shikamaru juga memandangnya dengan penasaran―walau tertutup di balik tatapan malasnya. Satu-satunya yang tidak ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama adalah Gaara. Oh, Naruto tahu ini larinya ke mana.

"Hm ...?" jawabnya pura-pura menghiraukan mereka dengan mencoba menyelesaikan satu lagi kasus di Criminal Case. Ponselnya tiba-tiba ditarik dan Naruto memasang wajah cemberut ke pengambilnya; Ino. Untung dia temannya, kalau tidak ... Naruto mendesah keras kemudian menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Jadi Naruto," kata Sakura lagi. Dia melihat ke teman-temannya yang lain sebelum menatap Naruto lagi. "Kami semua," Sakura menunjuk ke arah semua temannya.

"Aku tidak termasuk," potong Gaara sembari terus mendengarkan musik lewat satu sisi _headphone Naruto_. Ya, headphone Naruto yang merupakan hadiah dari Kakashi yang sering dipinjam Gaara. Itu loh headphone yang Gaara bilang termahal ke tiga di dunia. Dia nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya, tapi telinga yang satunya―yang bebas dari musik―turut mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya.

"Itu karena kamu sudah tahu tapi tak ingin berbagi pada kita semua," kata Ino, nona gosip yang selalu _update_ berita terkini mengenai keadaan kampus dan selebriti ternama. Dari cerita Ino, Naruto tahu bahwa dia dulu kaptain _cheerleaders_ di SMA-nya. Dia adalah subyek yang selalu disebut kala orang penasaran siapa gadis populer di kampus ini. _Sangat_ _gaul._ "Serius, aku adalah orang paling kekinian dan update di kampus ini, dan bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Ini membunuhku." Ino membuat wajah dramatis.

"Hm ... itu bukan rahasiaku jadi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian semua," kata Gaara lagi, masih tidak melihat ke arah semuanya.

"Jadi Naruto," kata Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Kami semua hanya ingin tahu―"

"Siapa pacarmu?" potong Shikamaru cepat, menghiraukan tatapan mematikan yang dikirim Sakura. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu kesal karena omongannya terus dipotong oleh orang lain. "Dua kali aku membantumu dan aku masih belum tahu siapa pacarmu. Kita semua ingin mengetahuinya―"

"Bahkan Rock Lee," kata Tenten, (calon) pengusaha sukses di antara mereka. Pemuda yang disinggungnya mengangguk setuju.

Naruto menatap semua temannya. Ringkasan mereka semua seperti ini: Ino adalah nona gosip; Sakura adalah ensiklopedia kesehatan mereka; Shikamaru adalah tukang servis; Tenten adalah nona bisnis (calon penjual sukses) dan nona yang mengetahui segala macam senjata (dia bilang dulu Ayahnya punya _fetish_ senjata ...); Gaara, jurnalis sukses ... dalam lima tahun lagi; Sai, si manusia topeng yang penyakitan (semua karena kulitnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang kurus); Chouji, tuan makan yang tidak pernah kenyang (sahabat Shikamaru); Kiba, kembaran Menma (dalam sifat) walau tidak seburuk Menma; dan Rock Lee, si anak aneh yang ... Naruto tidak ingin mendeskripsikannya.

Naruto tahu bahwa semuanya akan mengarah ke sini. Satu-satunya yang tahu banyak tentang hubungan percintaan Naruto adalah Gaara, dan itu pun Naruto tidak pernah menceritakannya secara langsung. Gaara yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri soal hubungan Naruto dengan Kakashi karena Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka menceritakan hubungan pribadinya secara detail.

"Pada dasarnya," kata Sakura lagi. "Kita semua di sini tahu kamu sudah berhubungan dengan seseorang sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, jika melihat dari, uh ... tandanya dan uh ... dirimu."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Yang mau Sakura katakan adalah, siapa pun bisa melihat tanda merah di lehermu dan tahu bahwa itu adalah _hickey_. Atau bagaimana kamu berjalan dengan sedikit miring dan tahu bahwa itu bukan karena penyakit―atau bisul. Kami sudah berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur selama satu tahun karena kamu kelihatannya tidak ingin bercerita pada kami. Tapi satu tahun setengah adalah batas kami dan _kami semua benar-benar ingin tahu siapa pacarmu_."

"Aku yakin orang itu pasti jelek. Siapa orang tampan yang mau denganmu, Naruto? Tapi sepertinya dia cukup kaya jika melihat dari perubahan drastismu," ya ... itu Kiba. Sudahkah Naruto bilang kalau Kiba itu kembaran Menma? Ingatkan Naruto untuk tidak mempertemukan dia dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Walau begitu Naruto tidak pernah ambil hati dengan sikap Kiba karena memang perangainya sudah begitu.

Oh satu informasi lagi, mereka semua sudah paham bahwa Naruto adalah homoseksual―dilahirkan dan dibesarkan tanpa perlu bersembunyi layaknya ratusan ribu orang di luar sana. Dan mereka tak pernah ambil hati dengan orientasi Naruto yang berbeda dari mereka―mereka menerimanya ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka, seperti Naruto menerima mereka sebagai rombongan temannya. Semua temannya ini orang baik. Jika ada yang tidak sempurna, Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sejak dia memilih berteman dengan orang-orang ini dia juga sudah menerima baik dan buruk mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan Kiba karena temannya ini belum melihat Kakashi secara langsung. Naruto akan memastikan untuk selalu membawa kamera agar bisa merekam momen di mana mereka semua bertemu dengan Kakashi secara langsung. Tapi itu nanti, sekarang―Naruto merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Ino.

"Kalau kalian benar ingin tahu soal pacarku," kata Naruto menunda sebentar untuk efek dramatis. Ah, bahagianya bisa memanggil Kakashi pacarnya sekarang. Naruto membuka ponselnya yang sudah dalam mode terkunci, ponsel merek _apple_ yang membuat beberapa temannya iri dulu. Ada satu pesan dari Kakashi, dan Naruto membukanya. "Namanya adalah Kakashi." Dia tak menatap reaksi mereka, sibuk membuka pesan Kakashi.

Tidak ada yang berkata selama beberapa saat, dan Naruto menghiraukan mereka untuk membalas pesan dari Kakashi. Lalu tawa Ino terdengar keras. Naruto dengan bosan mengangkat pandangannya. Tentu saja Ino langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, tidak ada orang dengan nama Kakashi di kota besar ini kecuali Hatake Kakashi. Cukup aneh bukan?

Ino tidak berhenti tertawa tapi dia dapat memelankan laju tawanya, "Ti―tidak mungkin," katanya dengan kalimat yang tidak terdengar jelas. Semua temannya bingung melihat tingkah Ino ... kecuali Gaara―dan Sai. Huh?

"Apa marganya?" tanya Sai, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia buka suara sejak mereka berkumpul di kafe ini. Dia tampak serius, lebih serius dari semuanya. Ada apa dengan temannya ini?

"Hatake," jawab Naruto langsung, memutar ponselnya di tangan.

Ada suara tarikan napas terkejut dari Sakura dan Tenten. Sai juga nampak terkejut. Shikamaru tampak sangat tertarik dengan hal ini sekarang. Chouji berhenti makan. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan Lee pun menatapnya dengan aneh.

Hanya Kiba yang kelihatannya bingung. "Siapa itu Hatake Kakashi!?"

Sembilan pasang mata langsung menatapnya―bahkan Gaara yang menggantung _headphone_ di lehernya. Dan ternyata Kiba masih punya rasa malu sebab dia tampak tidak nyaman dengan sembilan pasang mata menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya Kiba saat dia sudah mencapai batas tak nyaman.

"Apa kamu hidup di bawah batu?" tanya Chouji dan Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Mungkin di bawah tempurung―seperti kata Guru Guy," kata Lee, mencuri makanan Chouji sembari temannya itu tidak melihat.

"Aku tidak percaya aku berteman denganmu," kata Ino sambil menggeleng lagi. "Bisa rusak reputasiku kalau begini ceritanya."

"Hatake Kakashi itu," Tenten berkata. "Salah satu orang paling berkuasa di kota ini. Oh bahkan dia itu salah satu pengusaha sukses di seluruh dunia. Aku heran kamu belum pernah mendengar namanya, kantor pusatnya ada di kota ini; Hatake Industries. Dia adalah salah satu pengusaha yang jadi panutanku." Tenten kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya kamu pacaran dengannya."

"Sama," dukung Ino. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Kamu pasti berbohong."

"Dia tidak berbohong," kata Gaara dengan nada main-main. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah kembali memasang satu sisi _headphone_ di telinganya dan berkutat dengan laptop.

"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu," balas Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam.

Gaara balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan, dan setelah beberapa saat dia mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Terserah lah."

Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dua orang ini, tapi dia masih tidak tahu hal apa itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Kami semua tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Kami ingin kamu membuktikannya," kata Ino, berbicara atas nama teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang membantahnya jadi Naruto pikir mereka semua juga tidak percaya.

Ah, bukan masalahnya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya; sama seperti yang dilakukan Gaara. "Terserah kalian kalau tidak mau percaya. Bukan masalahku juga kok kalian tidak percaya. Toh aku tidak rugi 'kan?" Dan dia tak ingin menunjukkan pesannya dengan Kakashi. Terlalu kotor untuk standar teman-temannya.

"Ya, tidak rugi kecuali kamu pembohong," kata Kiba. "Eh, bisa minta ponsel kalian? Aku ingin lihat seperti apa wajah Hatake Kakashi ini," katanya lagi, dan Naruto melihat Ino memutar bola matanya sebelum memberikan ponsel miliknya ke Kiba. Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba berkata, "Yap. Aku juga tidak percaya. Orang ini terlalu tampan untuk dirimu."

Hanya tatapan datar dengan durasi cukup lama yang Naruto kirimkan pada Kiba. Oh, dia sangat tergoda untuk membuktikan bahwa Kakashi ini pacarnya pada mereka semua sekarang juga. Mudah saja toh dia punya ponselnya. Tapi di mana serunya hal itu?

"Terserah kalian saja. Bukan urusanku kok," kata Naruto lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Important Note: Update malam mingguan atau minggu malaman (semoga saja authornya gak kejebak laporan praktikum seabrek ya, :'))

Hm, aku belum tahu ini bakal jadi berapa chapter, tapi pendek kok, paling tiga atau empat, :'). Dan ini gak akan diabaikan seperti cerita multi chapter saya yang satu uhukkamulagiuhuk. Sebenarnya untuk cerita itu udah saya tulis sebagian, tapi karena sekarang sudah uhukgaksreguhuk sama SasuNaru jadinya gak mood lagi untuk nulis lanjut Kamu Lagi. ... kejam ya (soalnya kemarin baru diphp author favorit yang ngegantungin kisah indah nan luar binasa di ao3, di chapter 13 yang mana lagi klimaks ceritanya ... kulelah).

Btw, makasih ya buat yang udah review di fanfiksi Friends With Benefits. Padahal udah setahun. Wkwkwk, dan makasih ya buat udah favorit, tadi baru dapat email kalau seseorang favorit lagi cerita ini, kucintah kalian. Hahaha. Maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu karena memang lagi malas, wkwkwk, tapi kupastiin bakal baca satu-satu dan ketawa-ketiwi. Mungkin nanti ada yang dibalesin, mungkin ya. :')

Silahkan menunggu sampai akhir pekan, :') kumau nonton film Hit The Floor dulu, ada OTP canon homo di sana, #yha. Buh bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any profit from this story, :D it's just for fun guys.

Warning: Boys Love hardcore, Multi Chapter, Out of Character, Typo, Alternate Universe, Sequel. KakaNaru anak-anakku.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Siapa Pacarmu?

A Sequel of Friends With Benefits

Chapter 2 of 4

* * *

"Kenapa kamu tidak membuktikan pada mereka?" tanya Gaara ketika dia masuk melewati pintu depan apartemen usang mereka.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadikan Kakashi seperti sebuah piala yang harus dibangga-banggakan. Dia pacarku, bukan penghargaan," balas Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Naruto ada benarnya tentang hal itu. Saat orang biasa pacaran dengan orang terkenal resikonya terlalu besar. Tapi bukan kah dalam setiap hubungan terdapat suka-duka. Kalau Naruto bersikap dewasa seperti ini, nampaknya dia sudah melewati banyak hal dengan pacarnya tersebut. Ah benar, mereka sudah bersama selama satu setengah tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin Gaara meminta temannya itu mengganti dirinya untuk sesi wawancara dengan Hatake Kakashi.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu Gaara sih sebenarnya. Sampai sekarang dia tak pernah bertemu dengan pacarnya Naruto, sekali pun. Mungkin pacarnya ingin menjaga hubungan mereka tetap di bawah radar. Aneh sih, tapi itu bukan masalah Gaara. Selama sahabatnya masih bisa mengurus hubungannya sendiri, Gaara tidak akan mencampurinya. Tapi dia akan selalu ada untuk Naruto, dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

"Ini headphonemu," kata Gaara melepas headphone Naruto dari lehernya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Naruto sendiri dalam proses membaringkan dirinya ke atas sofa mereka. Itu merupakan sofa baru yang dibeli Naruto, sofa yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada sofa lama mereka dan merupakan satu dari beberapa barang baru yang ada di apartemen mereka. Melihat dari kualitasnya, sofa itu sepertinya menghabiskan banyak uang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari temannya itu, dia terlalu sibuk mengurus ponselnya. "Aku akan berada di kamarku jika kamu butuh sesuatu."

Dengan itu Gaara berjalan menuju kamarnya, mendengar Naruto menjawab, "Ya, ya," sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Melepaskan tas miliknya di lantai, Gaara berbaring di tempat tidur. Apartmen ini telah menjadi sebuah rumah untuknya, begitu juga untuk Naruto. Mereka sudah tinggal di tempat ini selama tiga tahun, dan akan segera meninggalkannya saat mereka wisuda nanti. Dia ingat saat mereka mengadakan pesta di tempat ini, dan dia tidur dengan seseorang—entah siapa, dia tak ingat lagi—namun saat pagi menjelang dan realita menghantam, rumah mereka seperti kapal pecah.

Memori itu adalah mimpi buruk. Dia dan Naruto menyeret semua teman mereka untuk membersihkan apartemen ini, padahal mereka masih kena efek mabuk semalam. Semua itu Gaara tak sanggup dengan bau di dalam apartemen mereka. Gaara tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Dia akan merindukan tempat ini nanti. Satu tahun lagi menuju gelar akademik yang dia kejar dari dulu.

Dia baru saja memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mengetuk pintunya. "Apa?" teriaknya keluar.

"Aku akan pergi ke apartemen Kakashi, tapi aku baru saja memesan pizza. Ada uang di meja, jadi tolong bayarkan nanti ya. Kau bahkan boleh menghabiskannya kalau kau mau. Sepertinya aku tak kembali sampai larut, dan makan di sana."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Saat dia keluar, Naruto sudah pergi. Dia berbaring di sofa, kemudian memilah-milah acara televisi yang akan dia tonton. Sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dia mengambil uang yang ada di meja dan pergi membuka pintu. Ternyata bukan pengantar pizza yang mengetuk pintu, melainkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara dengan dahi mengerut.

"Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya," kata Ino langsung menerobos masuk. "Oke, aku tahu kalau Naruto pacaran dengan orang kaya, tapi apa benar dengan Hatake Kakashi? Aku sudah mencari-cari informasi tentang Kakashi sebelum datang kemari, dan dari semua artikel bilang bahwa pria itu tak melakukan hubungan romantis dengan orang lain. Jadi aku masih tak percaya kalau Naruto bisa pacaran dengan pria tersebut." Dia duduk dengan anggun di atas sofa, yang baru bukan yang lama.

Gaara hanya menatapnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Ino.

Gaara terus menatapnya.

Ino memejamkan matanya lalu membanting kepalanya di bantalan belakang sofa. "Astaga, jadi benar ya. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

Gaara tak ragu untuk memutar matanya. "Kenapa tak dapat dipercaya?" tanyanya agak ketus.

Mungkin Ino merasakan perubahan nadanya atau apa, tapi dia membuka matanya lalu memperbaiki duduknya. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja—bagaimana mereka bisa ketemuan? Hatake Kakashi adalah pebisnis kelas atas, dan Naruto itu mahasiswa tingkat atas. Jangan bilang kalau mereka ketemuan lewat situs cari jodoh, karena ew, derajat Hatake langsung terjun bebas di mataku."

Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau ingat artikel dari koran kampus tentang Hatake Kakashi, hampir dua tahun yang lalu?"

Ino mengigit bibirnya lalu melihat ke arah lain. Kemudian wanita itu mengangguk perlahan, "Yang ditulis olehmu—astaga! Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Iya, Naruto yang melakukan wawancaranya." Saat Ino menatapnya dengan tak percaya, Gaara melipat tangannya. "Apa? Aku sakit waktu itu jadi tak mungkin aku datang. Tak mungkin juga aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk dapat mewawancarai seorang Hatake Kakashi."

Ino hanya menggeleng lalu menyandarkan kepalanya. "Kisah cinta Naruto benar-benar terdengar seperti drama-drama percintaan impian semua wanita."

"Hah, kau harus melihatnya saat dia kembali waktu itu. Kukira dia dikeroyok satpam."

Seseorang berdehem di belakangnya. "Permisi. Pizza?"

"Oh." Gaara berbalik dan mengambil pizza yang ditawarkan sang pengantar. Setelah dia membayarnya, dia kemudian menatap Ino sambil mengangkat kotak pizza. "Pizza?"

"Aku sedang diet." Tapi Ino menggeleng. "Persetanlah dengan diet. Berita ini membuatku lapar."

Gaara tertawa lebar.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di atas perut Kakashi. Dia biarkan Kakashi dengan bermain dengan tabletnya beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Teman-temanku bertanya sesuatu pagi ini."

"Hm ...," jawab Kakashi. Saat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kakashi, pacarnya masih memerhatikan tabletnya.

Naruto mencolek perutnya beberapa kali sampai Kakashi meletakkan tablet tersebut, dan menatapnya. Dia nyengir. "Jadi temanku bertanya tentangmu hari ini." Kakashi melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambut Naruto. "Dan mereka tak percaya kalau kau itu pacarku."

Dahi Kakashi tiba-tiba mengerut. "Mereka tak percaya?" Naruto mengangguk. "Ah, pasti mereka tidak percaya karena mereka kira orang dengan wajah pas-pasan sepertimu tidak bisa pacaran dengan orang setampan aku kan."

"Hey!" Naruto menyikut perut Kakashi. Dengan keras. Ketika Kakashi tertawa lepas, Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Kau suka dengan wajahku ini."

"Ya, aku suka wajah pas-pasanmu. Kemari."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menerima ciuman Kakashi. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Kakashi bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sampai satu setengah tahun. Rasanya seperti keajaiban.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" jawabnya dari sisi Kakashi. Dia mundur sedikit ketika Kakasih memiringkan badan ke arahnya.

"Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku di taman hari minggu nanti? Kita bisa lanjut ke karnaval di pinggir kota malamnya."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kepikiran hal ini? Apa ini karena pertanyaanku? Oh Kakashi, kau tak perlu melakukannya."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Setelah kupikir-pikir tadi, aku sadar kita tak pernah jalan-jalan di luar karena aku sibuk. Jadi kita seringnya menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemenku. Kebetulan minggu nanti aku bisa menghibahkan pekerjaanku ke orang lain, jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama."

Naruto tak sampai hati mengatakan pada Kakashi bahwa rencana awalnya adalah menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menggarap skripsi. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini," tanya Naruto cekikikan. "Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan pada pacar sadistikku?"

Kakashi tiba-tiba bangun dan mengurung Naruto di bawahnya. "Oh Sayang, aku adalah pria jahat yang telah menculik Kakashi dan berencana mengambil alih perusahannya. Dan aku beruntung menemukanmu, rubah kecil jinak di kamarnya." Kakashi menyeringai lebar.

Naruto tak tanggung melepas tawanya sekeras mungkin. Lututnya yang kebetulan sedang dilipat, tanpa sengaja menendang perut Kakashi hingga orang itu menarik napasnya kaget dan jatuh bebas ke samping Naruto. Tawa Naruto tambah keras tapi dia berusaha untuk menengok Kakashi yang belum berhenti memegang perutnya. Dia tambah tertawa.

Ketika dia bisa mengontrol dirinya kembali untuk tidak tertawa, Kakashi sudah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil melipat tangannya. "Sudah puas? Ingin minta maaf?"

Naruto menyeringai lebar.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Semuanya dimulai saat Naruto bangun, berpelukan dengan Kakashi di bawah selimut tebal. Otaknya mulai bekerja, membawa ingatan demi ingatan tentang kejadian semalam. Bersama dengan ingatan itu, datang pula tanggung jawab yang mengetuk neuron syarafnya―

SIALAN!

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, tak peduli kalau dia―sekali lagi―menendang Kakashi di perut bagian bawah hingga pria tersebut tersentak dari mimpinya. Oh tidak, Naruto tidak peduli. Dia lebih mementingkan ponselnya saat ini. Dia melihat catatan yang sudah dibuatnya, dan benar saja, jam delapan dia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing skripsinya. Dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan kotor, yang dibalas Naruto dengan juluran lidah dan cekikikan kecil. Persetan dengan Kakashi, skripsinya sangat teramat penting saat ini. Berkas untuk bab kedua masih ada di apartemennya, artinya dia harus mampir di sana dan datang tepat waktu di ruangan dosen tersebut.

Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi. "Maaf Sayang, tapi aku ada janji jam delapan dengan dosen."

Naruto yakin Kakashi tengah memutar bola matanya sekarang. "Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku harus mengurus kebutuhanku sendirian."

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian melempar tatapan remeh pada Kakashi. "Jangan bohong. Kebutuhanmu sudah hilang tadi saat aku menendang perutmu. Kau pikir aku tak bisa merasakannya?"

"Oh aku bisa membangkitkannya lagi dengan segera. Terutama dengan kau berdiri di hadapanku dan melakukan salah satu keahlian yang sudah kuajarkan padamu," kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

Naruto memutar matanya. "Bukankah kau punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Kakashi tertawa lebar. "Itulah gunanya menjadi boss, Naruto. Saat tak ada hal krusial yang terjadi, kau bisa bermalas-malasan untuk sementara waktu."

"Ah sudahlah, aku harus siap-siap sekarang. Aku perlu ijazah untuk mencari pekerjaan." Dia lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Beberapa menit berselang, dia sudah berada dalam shower. Lalu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Kakashi masuk tanpa sehelai kain pun. Naruto hanya meliriknya. "Jangan mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku serius Kakashi."

Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Aku hanya ingin mandi, Sayang. Karena kau sangat kejam meninggalkanku di saat gairahku memuncak, jadi aku hanya ingin mandi dan berangkat kerja." Naruto bisa merasakan dua hal dari Kakashi. Satu, senyum puasnya di leher Naruto. Dan dua, ereksinya yang menyentuh bokong Naruto.

Oh ya, kalian salah besar kalian pikir Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya seperti lelaki mesum di belakangnya ini. Lihat saja, di akhir hari nanti siapa yang menggila duluan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya kelamaan. Wkwkwk, semua karena praktikum terlalu banyak jadi tambah sibuk dan gak punya waktu luang. Lebih lagi karena aku kena writer block dan sumpah jadi bingung mau nulis apa. Adegan-adegan ini aja kucoret berkali-kali karena rasanya kurang pas dengan perasaan. Bahkan sampai aku nyesel ngelanjutin ini karena rasanya pengen kisah FWB berakhir sampai di situ aja. Rasanya gak ada konflik atau apalah di cerita ini, makanya jadi malas. Tapi ya karena udah publish bakal diselesaiin (dan dibikin-bikin konfliknya).

Chapter berikutnya agak lama, mungkin rentangnya juga segini, wkwkwk, karena sibuk jadi mahasiswa tuh gini. #sedih. Btw, yang gak review di FWB, gak apa kok, ;).

Doakan saja semoga ini selesai dalam empat chapter. Dadah.

ps... Naruto semester 7 ya. kuhitung-hitung kemarin dapatnya semester segitu dari awal FWB. ... (kemarin hampir bikin dia semester empat selamanya...)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any profit from this story, :D it's just for fun guys.

Warning: Boys Love hardcore, Multi Chapter, Out of Character, Typo, Alternate Universe, Sequel. KakaNaru anak-anakku. #nangis.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Siapa Pacarmu?

A Sequel of Friends With Benefits

Chapter 3 of 4

* * *

Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu dia melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Kincir ria, komedi putar, rumah hantu, stan-stan makanan dan mainan memenuhi segala sudut. Hirup pikuk orang-orang menikmati setiap fasilitas sangat menambah semangat. Naruto dapat merasakan euforianya.

Ini adalah karnaval yang diadakan tahunan, hanya selama seminggu untuk memperingati ulang tahun kota Hokka. Karnaval ini cukup tradisional sebab semua fasilitas yang ditawarkan tak memiliki banyak sentuhan moderenitas. Peminatnya tergolong banyak, seringnya pasangan kekasih yang mencari tempat kencan atau orang tua yang ingin menghibur anak mereka.

Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya setelah menyuruh supirnya untuk pergi. Dia menggunakan topi kupluk, kacamata hitam, baju kasual lengan panjang dan celana jins ketat. Lengannya merangkul pinggang Naruto.

"Senang?" bisik Kakashi di telinganya. Bibirnya menyentuh rambut yang menutupi sebagian telinga Naruto.

"Menurutmu? Kita tidak pernah keluar bersama seperti ini, Kakashi." Senyuman itu masih tidak meninggalkan wajah Naruto.

"Hmm ...," bibirnya menyentuh leher Naruto, membawa getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Kakashi. Oke, kacamata itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya tapi sangat mengganggu saat dia ingin berbicara dengan Kakashi. Dia mengambilnya dari wajah Kakashi. "Kita di publik Kakashi. Tahan nafsumu. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang mengira kita adalah bintang porno yang sedang syuting di luar."

Dua mata berbeda itu tidak meninggalkan wajah Naruto. Malah dengan serius menatap bibir Naruto. "Hmm ..."

Naruto mendesah. "Kakashi, ingat. Kita di sini untuk menikmati segala macam wahana karnaval dan bersenang-senang. Jangan hancurkan malam ini saat kita bahkan belum mulai."

Kakasih tersenyum kecil. Dia mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, Sayang." Dia mengambil kembali kacamata itu dari tangan Naruto.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Wahana pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah kincir ria.

Hal inilah yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Naruto sejak dia tiba di sini. Wahana ini sangat tinggi sehingga dari jauh pun orang bisa melihatnya. Dengan dua puluh kabin kecil yang bergantung pada rodanya, dan tinggi mencapai dua puluh meter―mungkin lebih―wahana itu bisa dibilang salah satu keistimewaan dari karnaval ini sendiri. Kabinnya berbentuk seperti labu, dengan hiasan dan lampu kecil mengelilinginya. Dua bangku berhadapan, bisa diisi empat sampai enam orang.

Untunglah sekarang penikmat wahana ini tidak begitu banyak, sehingga mereka tak perlu mengantri lama untuk naik. Ada dua orang di belakang mereka, sepertinya sepasang kekasih. Begitu giliran mereka tiba untuk masuk, Kakashi memberi sang penjaga tiket mereka sekaligus selembar uang. "Aku hanya ingin berdua di dalam sana."

Sang penjaga mengangguk. Menutup pintu mereka, lalu menuntun dua orang tadi untuk naik ke kabin berikutnya.

"Kau menyuap penjaga itu? Serius Kakashi?"

Kakashi melepas kacamatanya. "Aku tak ingin mereka merusak suasana."

"Merusak suasana?"

"Aku tak ingin naik wahana ini dengan orang lain, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aw, seseorang sedang dalam suasana romantis." Nada yang dikeluarkannya sedikit menggoda, namun ketika Kakashi merangkul pinggangnya, dia bersandar pada tubuh Kakashi. Kincir ria yang mereka naiki mulai berputar.

Kota Hokka di senja hari selalu nampak indah dari ketinggian. Langitnya ungu, perlahan berubah hitam menyelimuti kota ini. Bintang tak tampak begitu jelas sebab kalah dari cahaya lampu gedung-gedung tinggi. Ibukota memang selalu seperti ini.

Namun dari sini Naruto bisa melihat sisi lain Hokka. Jarang sekali dia melihat Hokka seperti ini. Dari danau di dekat Karnaval yang tak terhalangi apapun dan memantulkan cahaya sehingga tampak berpijar. Sampai ufuk timur dimana bulan bersanding indah dengan para bintang. Besar dan bercahaya, tanpa ada awan berani menutupi. Ada suara tawa anak-anak dan orang dewasa di bawah sana. Tawa tersebut terkadang redup beradu dengan musik-musik populer _,_ tapi tak sekalipun hal itu mengganggu telinga Naruto.

Dari jendela dekat Kakashi, Naruto dapat melihat cahaya-cahaya pencakar langit yang saling bersaing menerangi kegelapan. Rasanya seperti mereka berusaha untuk mengusir jauh-jauh kegelapan itu sendiri.

"Indah bukan?" Suara Kakashi terdengar halus di telinganya. Tanpa berbalik, Naruto mengangguk. "Ayahku selalu membawaku kemari setiap tahun bersama Ibuku, sebelum dia mengambil keputusan bodohnya. Semuanya masih seindah dulu, meski ada perubahan di sini-sana."

"Oh," bisik Naruto pelan. Ini pasti salah satu bagian penting dalam hidup Kakashi. Jarang sekali Kakashi membawa kedua orang tuanya ke dalam percakapannya. Dia berbalik dan dihadapkan pada wajah tampan pacarnya. Seketika dia bersyukur Kakashi menyuap penjaga tadi untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk di kabin mereka. Dunia milik mereka sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. "Aku mencintaimu." Naruto mengusap pipi Kakashi.

Senyuman yang dihasilkan pacarnya akan selalu terekam dalam ingatan Naruto. Begitu atraktif, cerah, dan tulus hingga Naruto yakin organ tubuhnya sedang meleleh. Tak apalah kalau Naruto mati sekarang, karena hal terakhir yang dia lihat lebih berharga dari segala harta di dunia ini.

Kakashi menciumnya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Aku lapar," protes Naruto. Kemudian dia duduk di bangku yang ada di sampingnya.

Karnaval ini semakin malam semakin ramai, meski ini bukan hari terakhir. Aneh bukan? Sebab biasanya sebuah karnaval akan berakhir di akhir pekan. Namun karnaval ini akan berakhir tiga hari lagi, tepat di hari ulang tahun kota Hokka. Di hari itu semua pegawai negeri diliburkan, akan ada juga pawai mengelilingi kota ini.

Kakashi ikut duduk di sampingnya, melepas kacamatanya sembari merangkul pundak Naruto. Banyak orang lalu-lalang di depan mereka; mulai dari orang tua dengan anak mereka, muda-mudi di mabuk cinta, sampai gerombolan remaja yang asik menunjuk wahana yang ingin mereka nikmati. Satu-dua orang sepintas melihat ke arah mereka, namun tak pernah lama-lama menahan pandangan mereka.

Di kota ini memang banyak manusia berjiwa liberalis, sehingga hal-hal tak lumrah seperti pasangan sesama jenis tidak begitu menarik perhatian mereka. Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di kampung halaman Naruto. _Queer_ memang tidak langsung dihina, namun tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan kepada mereka sanggup membuat rasa percaya diri seseorang terjun bebas dari angkasa.

"Kakashi," rengek Naruto. Oke, dia mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi ini masalah perutnya—dengan kata lain, ini adalah hal yang genting. "Jadilah pacar yang baik dan belikan aku makan."

Naruto menatap wajahnya tepat saat Kakashi memutar matanya. "Kadang aku heran kemana semua makanan di perutmu itu pergi. Makanmu sebanyak itu namun badanmu tidak naik-naik." Kakashi bangun, kemudian menggunakan kacamatanya lagi. "Tunggu di sini."

"Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi?" balas Naruto, tapi dia tak yakin suaranya didengar Kakashi yang telah melangkah pergi. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, sadar bahwa ada beberapa pesan masuk di sana. Satu dari Gaara menanyakan apa dia akan pulang ke apartemen mereka sebentar—sepertinya tidak sebab tidak ada hal yang mendesak besok. Jawabannya disambut dengan _emoticon_ jempol. Dahinya mengerut sebab hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Gaara tampak seperti ... menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ada satu dari Sakura yang bertanya apakah dia benar-benar pacaran dengan Hatake Kakashi, ataukah Kakashinya itu adalah Kakashi palsu―serius? Kakashi palsu? Memangnya ada beberapa Kakashi di kota ini? Sepertinya teman-temannya ini terlalu lelah menghadapi tugas akhir sampai otak mereka korsleting. Sungguh kasihan. Naruto terpikir untuk membuat karangan bunga saat mereka semua lulus dari kampus ini.

'Yap. Setahuku hanya ada satu Kakashi di kota ini Sakura. Pegang ucapanku atau tidak, terserahmu saja.'

Selesai menulis jawaban itu, Naruto sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Bukan Kakashi, karena pacarnya itu pasti langsung duduk di sampingnya. Orang itu seusia Naruto, rambut lebih jingga daripada Naruto, mata coklat, dan dengan malu-malu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Um, hai. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tapi bolehkan aku duduk denganmu di sini."

"Huh?" kata Naruto. Dia mengangguk perlahan meski sedikit kebingungan.

"Oke, terima kasih." Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian duduk di samping Naruto―tepat dimana Kakashi duduk tadi. "Uh, dimana sopan santunku. Namaku Yahiko. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, hanya saja aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di sini dan aku berpikiran untuk, uh, kau tahu―mengajakmu menikmati wahana ini." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kebetulan juga aku kemari sendirian. Dan mungkin setelah itu kita bisa saling mengenal lebih dekat."

Mata Yahiko tampak penuh dengan harapan sampai Naruto hampir tak tega untuk menolaknya. Hampir, karena Naruto sudah punya pacar yang ganteng, kaya, dan memiliki tubuh bak dewa yunani. Apalagi ketika dia melakukan _pull up_ di ruang tamu mereka tanpa baju ... yap, Naruto tidak akan menukar Kakashi dengan apapun.

Naruto bergeser sedikit kemudian benar-benar menghadap Yahiko. Dia tersenyum kecil, memastikan bahwa kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan tidak akan menyinggung perasaannya. "Maafkan aku, tapi―"

"Ah Sayang, rupanya sudah ada yang menemanimu. Ingin kau kenalkan padaku?" Kakashi berdiri di dekat mereka. Tangannya memegang kotak dan plastik makanan. Suaranya terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto. Seperti ... seperti saat dia berurusan dengan orang-orang yang ada di kantornya.

Sontak, Yahiko bangun dan menggumam, "Maaf." Dia kemudian membungkuk ke arah Naruto dan berlalu pergi secepat mungkin.

Kakashi kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dia memberikan Naruto makanannya. "Makan ini."

Naruto tidak memakannya. Dia menaruh makanan-makanan itu di sampingnya kemudian bergeser hingga tubuhnya menyentuh Kakashi. "Hey," katanya perlahan. Kakashi tak menatapnya. "Jangan abaikan aku."

"Aku ingin membunuhnya." Naruto mengerjap beberapa saat, kebingungan. "Aku dengar apa yang dia katakan Naruto, dan aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya." Dia melihat Naruto. Tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada saat mereka pertama bertemu. Dingin, kasar, dan gelap. "Makan makananmu Naruto, karena kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi sebentar." Naruto mengangguk, lalu membuka satu-persatu makanan di sampingnya dan memakannya.

Sesekali dia melirik Kakashi. Pacarnya itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermain beberapa saat kemudian memasukannya lagi. Tak sekalipun dia melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berhenti makan sebentar. Ragu-ragu, dia bertanya, "Um, Kakashi. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya kan?" Dia melihat bagaimana Kakashi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Aku paham kau cemburu, tapi ... kau tidak serius dengan ancamanmu itu kan?" Karena Kakashi adalah orang yang kaya dan mungkin Naruto terlalu banyak nonton film mafia, tapi rasanya Kakashi tidak segan untuk menjalankan ancamannya itu.

"Naruto ...," tatapan Kakashi tajam ke depan. "Dia menggodamu. Dia mengira kau tidak bersama dengan siapa pun. Dan dia hampir mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku." Dia bersandar di bangku tersebut, dan menoleh pada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku lagi."

"Kau tahu kalau aku akan menolaknya bukan? Aku tidak akan menukar siapapun denganmu."

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kau Naruto, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Hah?" ucap Naruto dengan mulut menganga. Kakashi bercanda bukan? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. "Kakashi, kecuali Yahiko tadi adalah seorang pembaca pikiran, mana mungkin dia tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak melihat diriku sendiri menggunakan cincin tunangan atau apalah itu. Apa yang kamu ucapkan benar-benar tidak masuk akal Kakashi. Tidak masuk akal sama sekali."

"Habiskan saja makananmu Naruto. Lalu kita akan kembali ke apartemenku."

Naruto ingin protes. Mereka baru saja menikmati beberapa wahana. Kesempatan untuk keluar bersama Kakashi ini tidak datang setiap hari. Serius, ini tidak adil. Tapi dia memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan Kakashi sekarang, dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kita akan membahas tentang ini. Setelah kau keluarkan apapun itu yang sedang mengganggumu, kita harus membahas tentang ini. Hal seperti ini bisa menghancurkan hubungan kita, Kakashi. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

* * *

TBC

* * *

They went home to do bondage thing, ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) (hihihi).

Note: i am so bad at flirting with stranger OMG. D: The thing with Yahiko and Naruto is so much painful to write.

I am trying so bad to make their relationship doesn't seem like, berat sebelah, syusah juga ya, ahahahahhaha. Begini, Kakashi suka Naruto. Like, sayang banget sama dia. Tapi juga dia rada trauma sama bapaknya ditipu sama rekan kerjanya, dan mengambil alih apa yang jadi milik perusahaan keluarganya. Jadi dia jatuhnya menghargai pilihan naruto (liat Friends with benefits di akhirnya dia gak masalah kalau pilihan Naruto gak mau sama dia lagi), tapi gak akan terima kalau ada yang berani ambil apa yang jadi miliknya. So like, dia menghargai pilihan orang tapi kala ambil paksa dia gak mau ... uh, yeah, he's a bit problematic tbh kalau liat hubungan mereka sekarang. Hahahaha. Ngerti gak? Nanti otak gue udah benar lagi baru gue jelasin, lagi susah mikir. Hahaha.

Butuh empat hari untuk menyelesaikan ini setelah seseorang (lirik dia) secara tidak sengaja mention agar aku mengupdate cerita ini di facebook. (Statusnya muncul paling awal lagi pas buka facebook, gue kaget, hahahahaha)

Also I am really bad at describing beautiful place, especially if I am tired as hell. Hahahaha. Semoga gak aneh deskripsiin tempatnya.

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, :') setelah itu ada satu fanfiksi lagi dan i am done with this series. (Artinya dia bakal ngeluarin fanfik baru yang gak ada hubungannya sama trilogi ini. Capek uy. Hahahaha. Bosan lagi nulisnya.) Harusnya sih cepat keluarnya chapter empatnya, semoga diri ini gak lupa tulisnya. Hahaha.

Btw, untuk pejuang skripsi di luar sana, jangan menyerah, selangkah lagi kalian bebash #no.


	4. Chapter 4

Aku naikin ratingnya karena emang kontennya bukan untuk remaja lagi. Wkwkwkwkw.

*hide*

Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto. i don't take any profit from this. all for fun.

* * *

Siapa Pacarmu?

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto berada di area abu-abu. Tubuhnya nyeri, namun ada kepuasan di setiap tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap dia dan Kakashi melewati malam yang kasar. Jika suasananya mendukung, Kakashi suka sekali mengigit. Semalam, Kakashi benar-benar kelaparan.

Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, bergidik dingin ketika selimut di tubuhnya mengekspos kulit tannya. Gorden jendela terbuka lebar. Cahaya yang masuk adalah fajar kelabu, berusaha menyingkap seisi ruangan.

Ugh, rasanya dia baru tidur sebentar saja. Alaramnya belum berbunyi, masih ada waktu yang banyak untuknya tidur lagi. Dia meraih tubuh Kakashi, tapi bagian tempat tidurnya kosong. Naruto mengerjap, mengerang kecil ketika dia sadar bahwa tempat Kakashi sudah dingin.

Jika sekarang sudah setengah enam, berarti dia hanya tidur selama dua jam tadi. Dia ragu bila Kakashi sempat tidur.

Duduk, Naruto mengenakan celana dalam dan baju Kakashi yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Dia mengucak matanya, sambil melangkah keluar. Dia berjalan ke dapur, namun berhenti di depan ruang santai ketika dia melihat Kakashi tengah melakukan _pull up_. Dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang yang dia kenakan kemarin. Otot belakangnya saling bertautan ketika dia mengangkat tubuhnya melewati pegangan besi tempat dia bergantung.

Begitu menggoda. Naruto berdehem.

Kakashi melepaskan pegangannya dan berbalik menatapnya. Dulu, saat Naruto pertama kali bertemu Kakashi di kantornya, dia tidak akan percaya kalau ada yang bilang Kakashi juga memiliki saat-saat tidak sempurna. Sekarang... dengan kantung mata hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya, mata yang merah dan tangan yang gemetar, Naruto tahu bahwa dia juga seorang manusia.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi tidak menjawab, dia mendekati Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara kemarin, jadi Naruto pikir mereka bisa berbicara sekarang.

Namun Kakashi punya pemikiran lain. Dia berhenti di depan Naruto, dan menangkup pipi Naruto dan menciumnya. Keras. Penuh dengan gigi dan lidah. Dia lalu memegang paha Naruto dan mengangkatnya. Naruto mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Kakashi dan lengannya di leher Kakashi.

Ketika mereka berpisah untuk menghirup oksigen, Kakashi mulai berjalan menuju kamar. "Belum cukup?" godanya.

"Apa kau punya acara hari ini?" Kakashi bertanya balik.

"Tidak ... seingatku. Aku tidak punya kelas hari ini, dan tidak ada janji dengan profesorku."

"Hm...," Kakashi lalu menyandarkan Naruto di dinding dekat pintu kamar mereka dan menciumnya lagi. Dia melengkungkan pinggangnya dan menarik Naruto ke bawah hingga Naruto bisa merasakan ereksinya lewat celana jins dan celana dalamnya.

"Dinding, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nyengir. "Dan di dalam kamar mandi, dan di segala tempat di apartemenku."

Dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi Naruto tahu dia membutuhkannya. Awal dari kerja sama mereka dulu adalah karena Kakashi membutuhkan ini, dan bukan berarti bahwa dia berhenti membutuhkannya saat mereka sudah pacaran. Yang tak dia pahami adalah mengapa Kakashi membutuhkannya, karena hal-hal seperti itu tak pernah simpel.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Nantinya, dia mengetahui bahwa hari minggu kemarin juga merupakan hari kematian Ayah Kakashi.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Sejujurnya, Naruto kaget ketika ponselnya dipenuhi dengan pesan singkat dari Ino. Hal ini dimulai saat Naruto sedang berdiskusi dengan profesornya mengenai tugas akhirnya, dan ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar di sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengernyit saat melihat puluhan pesan dari Ino. Dia mendiamkan ponselnya, memilih untuk menjawabnya nanti, dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari profesornya.

Pesan dari Ino memintanya untuk ke tempat biasa karena ada hal yang penting yang ingin mereka bahas. Memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, Naruto bergegas menuju kafe kampus. Diskusinya dengan sang profesor memakan waktu hingga hampir siang. Di saat seperti ini, kafe biasanya penuh dengan mahasiswa yang mengambil jeda dari kelas mereka.

Dia melihat ke arah meja besar yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul, seraya memasuki kafe. Ino tampak serius berbicara dan menunjuk ke majalah yang dibawanya. Sementara Tenten sesekali membalasnya. Ketika Naruto semakin dekat dengan meja mereka, dia mendengar Tenten berkata, "—mirip dengan Naruto bukan berarti dia Naruto. Ada banyak pemuda dengan rambut pirang. Bisa saja dia orang lain."

"Siapa yang mirip denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengitari meja dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang disisakan untuknya. Semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di meja ini. Kafe ini mulai sesak dengan puluhan mahasiswa yang berdiri, duduk, maupun lalu-lalang. Baru saja dia duduk, Ino langsung menghadapkan dia dengan sebuah majalah gosip yang sering dia baca. Di halaman yang Ino buka, tercetak sebuah foto buram dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Dua orang tengah berciuman di sana. Tanpa melihat latar (yang dia tahu adalah tampak depan karnaval) Naruto sudah mengenal dua orang tersebut. Dirinya dan Kakashi.

 _HATAKE KAKASHI DAN PRIA MISTERIUS BERCIUMAN SETELAH KENCAN DI KARNAVAL TAHUNAN._ Judul itu tertulis di lembar atas. Dan di bawahnya, masih dengan huruf besar, tertulis ' _HATAKE GAY!?'_ foto ini diambil dua hari yang lalu.

"Hah!?" Bagaimana bisa Paparazi mendapatkan foto ini? Naruto yakin tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang membawa kamera ke Karnaval dua hari yang lalu. Apa ini akan menjadi masalah antara dia dan Kakashi?

"Sialan!" erang Tenten sambil memukul keningnya.

"Hah!? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu kamu kan Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk pria pirang di foto.

"Iya."

Suara erangan terdengar dari beberapa temannya. Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan bingung.

"Bayar taruhan kalian," kata Ino. Tenten, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, dan Rocklee mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya.

"Sebentar," sergah Naruto. Dia menatap uang tersebut dengan heran. "Kalian bertaruh tentang hubunganku? Serius!?"

"Maaf Naruto," kata Sakura sambil memilah uang yang diletakkan di meja. "Tapi hubunganmu adalah bahan taruhan yang bagus."

Naruto menggeleng sambil mengusap keningnya. "Ugh, terserahlah."

"Hey Naruto. Bisa kautunjukkan fotomu dengan Hatake yang lebih bagus dari ini?" pinta Tenten. Saat Naruto menunjukkan fotonya dengan Kakashi di sofa, Tenten menggeleng. "Sialan! Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau Hatake itu gay. Itu yang membuat pengakuanmu seperti kebohongan dulu. Argh, uangku."

"Dia bukan gay. Dia biseksual." Naruto kembali berdiri, prioritas lain menarik perhatiannya. "Itu artinya menyukai laki-laki dan perempuan, kalau kalian penasaran," sarkasnya.

Dia mulai berjalan ke luar dan menelpon Kakashi. Tak ada jawaban. Dia menelpon lagi, dan masih saja tidak ada jawaban. Pacaran dengan orang sibuk kadang mengesalkan, terutama saat Naruto membutuhkan pacarnya.

Meremas keningnya, Naruto memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Tak ada siapapun di apartemen Kakashi. Naruto tahu itu, sebab dia juga tidak mengharapkan Kakashi ada di tempat ini. Dia melempar tasnya ke atas sofa, dan menelpon Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangkatnya. "Ya?" dia terdengar kelelahan. Senin kemarin, setelah Kakashi tidak tidur semalaman, Naruto harus memaksanya untuk tidak kerja hari itu. Setelah dia membiarkan Kakashi tertidur, Naruto akhirnya bisa berdiskusi dengan Kakashi akan sikapnya di karnaval kemarin. Dia meminta Kakashi untuk percaya padanya, dan tidak membuat semua orang yang berpotensi menjadi temannya kabur seketika.

Jika ada hal yang Naruto benci, salah satunya adalah saat lingkaran sosialnya dibatasi.

"Hey, uh, kau sibuk?"

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Di kepalanya terbayang foto buram cover majalah gosip milik Ino. "Kau sudah lihat foto kita di majalah gosip?"

Kakashi tidak menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto mengira bahwa Kakashi sudah memutuskan telepon mereka. Dia akan melihat layar ponselnya, namun Kakashi tiba-tiba menjawabnya. "Ah, kau melihatnya juga. Sekretarisku baru saja selesai meneriakiku."

Dari suaranya, Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa Kakashi seperti terhibur. "Uh ... kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, ini tidak akan merusak reputasimu kan?"

Dia mendengar tawa Kakashi menggema dari speaker ponselnya. Seketika dia ingin melihatnya tertawa secara langsung. Itu adalah pemandangan yang indah.

"Naruto, Naruto. Aku yakin sebagian besar pekerjaku sudah tahu bahwa aku menyimpanmu di rumahku. Reputasiku tidak akan ternoda hanya karena aku menciummu di muka umum. Beberapa pemegang saham memiliki opini sendiri, tapi mereka bisa mengekspresikannya di tempat lain."

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi membuat beban di dada Naruto terlepas. Dia sadar bahwa dia selalu mempertanyakan pendapat Kakashi tentang bagaimana jika hubungan mereka terkuak ke muka umum, namun tak pernah menyuarakannya. Dia tidak ingin jawaban yang dikeluarkan Kakashi akan mengecewakannya.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto?" Naruto mengerjap, baru sadar bahwa dia sudah terdiam cukup lama dan tidak menjawab Kakashi. "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, ya. Maaf aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau tidak masalah kan dengan hal ini?"

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah takut kau yang akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Kita tidak pernah mendiskusikan hubungan kita di luar sana seperti apa Kakashi, aku takut..."

"Dengarkan aku," kata Kakashi. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang kita. Aku tidak pernah malu memiliki pasangan sepertimu. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

"Aku mendengarmu Kakashi." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Dia tidak perlu melihat Kakashi untuk memastikan bahwa senyuman kecil juga muncul di bibir Kakashi.

* * *

END

* * *

FORGIVE ME. aku benar-benar lupa rencana endingnya kek gimana. Bahkan setelah natap draft ini (udah empat page btw) benar-benar gak ada bayangan endingnya kek gimana, padahal dulu itu udah kepikiran, tapi lupa.

Btw, ini timelinenya hari minggu kan ke karnaval, kakashinya gak tidurnya hari minggu itu, sampai senin. Terus Naruto maksa dia buat seninnya gak usah masuk kerja. Senin juga dia gak ada apa-apa di kampus jadi dia juga gak kemana-mana. Selasa baru dia kuliah, dan kakashi kerja, dan majalah itu keluar, dan yaaa, begitulah. Semoga gak bingung masalah harinya yaaa. Wkwkwkwkwk.

... dan... masih ada dua cerita lagi setelah ini. Wkwkwkkw. So this is not the end. I see a break up looming in the near future.

Also, aku lupa chapter satu dari kisah ini kek gimana. Pretty sure I made Kakashi bad at wording his feeling, but if I didn't, slap me please. Naruto too btw.

AAAAAA. AKHIRNYA SELESAI.


End file.
